narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Two-Tails: A Battle of Desperate Effort
The air is filled with a breeze the clouds take up much of the sky, it is mid day and two men walk side by side towards the village of Kumogakure in search of a great prize. Shun Kaguya somehow managed to escape the Raikage's eyes and wandered around in the out skirts of Kumogakure. He was roaming around without having the slightest knowledge of what awaited him. Uaio stops "Wait i will do some recon" he said to his partner. As they both just stand their Uaio used Dust Release: Particle Breakdown breaking down his body he then travels towards the village while his partner stays behind, using this jutsu to sneak by all the shinobi. Moyashi Shio sighed. "I may not be anywhere near my cousin's level in infiltration, but I've learned a thing or two," he said as he simply muted his chakra signature before compressing his chakra down to civilian levels. But, with his chakra compressed in this fashion, the civilian levels of chakra were enough to sustain a Transformation Technique. Disguised as a simple merchant, he joined a passing throng of civilians taking a field trip to the shinobi village. A field trip? Seriously? Compromising security to make the civilians happy? Of course none of this passed visibly, his face took on an expression of childlike wonder as he gazed through the gates into the shinobi village. With his childlike attitude again Shun roamed around without knowing or thinking about the consequences of his act. Uaios body begins to reform on top of a high point in the village, as his body finally finishes he looks throughout the village and triest to find the Jinchūriki host of the Two-Tails."Hope this battle doesnt get out of hand" he said to himself. Shun said to himself " I wonder where should I go today?". Uaio wanders through the village using Hiding Within Shadows Technique to get around unnoticed searching for the Two-Tails, not wanting to start a huge battle with the population of shinobi and prefers to get the job done nice and quickly. "I have a weird feeling, something is just not right but what ?" said Shun to himself as he estimated something bad was about to happen. Safely ensconced within the village, Moyashi kept track of his partner through a tenuous link of chakra, tracking the raw, grating, musty sensation of Shikotsumyaku chakra. As he continued expanding his range, he noted a handful of other individuals with the same feel of chakra. Only one, however, was also tinged with the smell of fire and felines. Not a pleasant combination, all things considered; but there lay the Two-Tails Jinchūriki. Uaio continues searching the village not finding anything, he begins to wonder to himself if the Jinchūriki is even in the village. He starts to doubt but none the less keeps searching avoiding all of the guards who to them dont even notice him slipping in and out of the shadows. Shun felt strange presence of chakra's so he thought of something and went as far as he could go,and hid into a cave far somewhere in east about 10 kilo-meters away from the out skirts and 50 kilo-meters from the village. Uaio decided to go back to his partner who might have already found the Two-Tails. Swearing under his breath as the signature that had to be the Two-Tails turned and fled, Moyashi followed, yanking on the tenuous chakra connection with Uaio to signal him of his new location and movement. Exhaling softly, Moyashi landed with catlike grace on the clearing before a cave worn into the side of a spine of craggy mountains. Noting that the burnt, raw chakra of the Jinchūriki had halted, waiting, he paused to allow his partner to catch up to him. Engaging a Kaguya in close quarters was not his idea of fun. Uaio arrives shortly after, having also felt the presense of chakra. He stands next to Moyashi "Lets try not to drag this out, i dont want to make it a bigger problem then it already is" he said. "Then let's go!" cried Moyashi, opening with a Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to flood the jinchūriki out of the cave. Interestingly enough there were a barrier around the cave which prevented the water from penetrating inside the cave, to the opponents surprised lied a large surge of chakra which presumably belonged the two-tails host. Uaio notcies the chakra "Lets go" he said running straight to the cave, knowing he is running into danger but is not an idiot he knows what he's doing. Moyashi, carefully approaching the barrier, tilted his head to the side to discern the shimmer of Barrier Ninjutsu. Satisfied after several seconds, he generated an aura of extremely dense chakra about his hand that slid through the barrier, bursting it like a bubble, as the water continued to flow into the now-open cave. As he managed to lead two Junjohenkō members into a trap which sealed the cave by multiple gigantic bouled, effectively cutting off any escape routes. A dozen of burning tags appear below their foot which exploded creating a giant explosion which caused the cave to collapse on the members seemingly Shun had made his escape already, he appeared on a branch of tree about 100 meters away from the collapsed cave. Moyashi stood, somewhat bemused, as a trap triggered on the water flowing into the cave. He had the good sense to not go in, as he sensed the removal of the Jinchūriki from the cave and predicted the trap. Uaio would be fine, he was extremely hard to kill. "Trying to trap us? Didn't the Two-Tails container before the Fourth War try to do that to Akatsuki and get trashed?" "Trashed ? don't screw with me !" said Shun as he collected some Natural Energy and used Arhat Fist on Moyashi in Rage. A giant bone similar to the ones from Dance of the Seedling Fern comes from the ground extended straight up. It appears in front of Shun as he goes forward, Uaio slowly emerges from the bone. "Did you think that little trap would work" He said. He had gone underground and used his bones to go through it. Shun got away from the criminal organization members and used Cloud Release: Hailstorm giving rise to a violent hail storm, as he does that he says " wait why did I make it hail ?". "Is that all your capable of" Uaio said as he ran towards Shun as the hail was falling and kicked using his left leg towards Shun's head and as a piece of hail was in the way of the kick it would have broken against Shun's head. Shun activates his Sage Transformation and dodges the attacks with relative ease, to the Kaguya's surprise awaited the barrage of a Bone Morph: Cannon attack. Uaio jumps to avoid some of the skulls that are being launched at him. He grabs one of them and throws it back hitting another skull. He lands on the other side of Shun and shot bones from the tips of his finger at Shun, they moved at an incredible rate towards his legs. Shun counters the bones from the tips of Uaio finger by using his Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets , then Shun uses Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique, creating a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, capable of decimating anything caught in it in only a matter of moments. Uaio dives to the side dodging the stream and as he is midair from his dive shoots more bullets towards Shun's head, who is busy still shooting the stream. Even if he undoes his jutsu he wont have enough time to dodge the attack. Shun allows the bullets to hit him but as the bullet passes through him,it was confirmed that he was nothing more than a Genjutsu. The real one had already casted Cloud Release: Hidden in the Clouds covering the entire field by thick clouds rendering his opponents vision useless. Uaio used Dance of the Seedling Fern to create a huge forest of bones turning the area to his advantage as the bones towered among the clouds. Uaio waited on top of one of the bones "Hey Moyashi are you ever going to help out or what" he said to his partner with a little frustration in his voice. Suddenly a volley of bone like senbrons were unleased upon Uaio from an unknown direction. Uaio merged inside the bone which didnt allow any of the Senbon from entering. His voice echos through the area "Thats a nice move i should learn that, but this is my areana now" he said from an unknown location. Shun used his Dance of the Seedling Fern hence becoming one with the bones, allowing him to attack the enemy unnoticed. Uaio dodges every attack as he changes going from bone to bone. 'Broken Bones' Shun directs each of the bones towards Uaio's causing them to clash against each other resulting in the destruction of the seedling ferns of both the ninja's , with the branching bones gone both the shinobi's were on their own but seemingly Shun had the advantage as the area was still covered with thick clouds. Uaio lands in the area "You think you have the advantage when you really dont" he said. He takes a stance as if ready to fight, "are you ready" he yells. Shun smirks as he uses Grudge Rain ,The large amount of rain turns into a large wave of water and sweeping the enemy off their feet. As long as the targets are trapped by the water, their chakra will be continuously drained, which was advantageous to shun. Uaio hears the rush of the wave and used Dust Release: Decaying World Migration breathing out a large amount gas from his stomach which runs into the wave and dissolves it before it can reach him as well as the clouds eating away at the water within it turning them to nothing and if shun is in the way he will be disintegrated to. Using his Sage Transformation, he transforms fully and escapes the attack with his incredible speed then suddenly appearing above Uaio uses Banishing Buster. Uaio still exhaling the gas focuses above him sending up towards Shun who if caught would be as good as dead. Shun realized Uaio exhaling the gas, he tries to sneak up behind Uaio as he does that to Uaio's surprise stood a Shun behind him with his eyes flashing brilliantly, he had a thin and earnest face of a student his dedication to his cause was visible from the cold gleam on his face. He thrusted his arm modifying his arm into a giant axe in the process and using Destroying Axe Fist on Uaio with incredible speed and force. With every step close towards Uaio, Uaio could almost feel Shun's killing intent. Uaio who was still exhauling the gas as this had all happened within 5 seconds used Chakra Enhanced Speed to spin around and spit the gas at him as he came towards Uaio. Then as the wave of dust particles heads towards the incoming man, Uaio's shadow begins to rush towards Shun as well. "This is the perfect opportunity for that jutsu" Uaio says to himself. Releasing a huge amount of chakra Shun manages to break through the shadow technique and moves away from the dust particles quickly,then forming more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them and uses Chakra Blast Cannons on UAIO. Uaio during the couple of seconds Shun was delayed used his enhanced speed to appear behind Shun. His movements were incredible as he vanished from one spot to the next, he quickly constructed a dagger completely made from bone an thrusted it towards the spot between both of shuns shoulder blades. The reaction time between him hitting Shun was so small it would even be difficult for those with Superior speed to dodge that attack. Shun had already formed a layer of bone on his body which acted as an armor and saved him from the dagger but it was over for Uaio as he had no time to escape shun's attack, the jet boosters were charged and fire the blast of chakra on Uaio which was impossible for anyone with a superior speed to dodge plus the dagger had lodged into the armor making it impossible for Uaio to move. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:TrueShinobi Category:Kaitan Category:Zerefblack1